Short channel effects in bulk metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices occur when the channel length is on the same order of magnitude as the combined depletion widths of the source and drain. Short channel effects can undesirably impact device characteristics, such as shifting the threshold voltage.
In the interest of MOSFET device scaling, smaller channel lengths are needed. With smaller channel lengths, short channel effects however become a greater concern.
Thus, techniques for MOSFET fabrication that permit device scaling while minimizing the impact of short channel effects would be desirable.